(FF - YunJae ) Love For Me
by Minhyan-chan
Summary: Rumah tangga Yunjae hancur karena Yunho berselingkuh dengan teman Jaejoong Sejak saat itu JJ sulit sekali bertemu anaknya Changmin yang barada dalam asuhan Suatu peristiwa dan Changmin, bisakah kedua hal ini menyatukan Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali?


Title : Love for Me

Author : Minhyan-ssi

Pairing : Yunjae

Legh : 1 of ?

Ratting : PG-17

Genre : Drama – Angst – Yaoi – Mpreg – Family – NC (ditunggu saja)

Cast :

- Jung Yunho (30)

- Kim Jaejoong (29)

- Shim Changmin (12)

-Etc

Ok, Happy reading all. . .

# # # #

Banyak mata sekarang melihat – mengikuti setiap langkah beberapa orang yang mendorong tempat tidur, yang terdiri dari dokter, suster dan seseorang yang berpakaian kantoran, juga tak lupa pria cantik berpakian modis yang seolah tak sedetik pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan bocah 12 tahun yang berbaring sambil merintih sakit padanya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Jung Changmin kabur dari sekolah untuk diam-diam menemui ibunya yang beberapa bulan ini tak dapat ia temui. Jung Yunho – ayahnya, setelah bercerai dari Kim Jaejoong - ibunya 5 tahun yang lalu, selalu melarangnya menemui ibunya. Jika tidak dengan diam-diam begitu, ia tak pernah dapat bertemu dengan orang yang melahirkannya dan begitu ia sayangi. Naas, untuk kali ini Changmin tidak seberuntung sebelum-sebelumnya, ia ditabrak mobil saat hendak menyebrang disebuah jalan.

"Changmin-ah…" lirih Jaejoong, dengan iringan air mata yang tak berhenti untuk jatuh.

Tak mengucap sepatah katapun karena tak mampu, Changmin terus saja melihat pada Jaejoong sebari menggenggam erat tangan ibunya tersebut.

Yunho tak berkomentar banyak, ia hanya melihati anak dan mantan istrinya tersebut dengan bergantian. Ia tak mungkin menyuruh Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Changmin atau pun Changmin melepaskan ibunya dalam saat seperti ini. Changmin seperti lebih membutuhkan Jaejoong dari pada dirinya, namun Yunho tetap tak mau sedikit saja melelehkan egonya walaupun Changmin seperti ini.

_Seoul, 2000_

"Dan Kim Jaejoong, apakah kau menerima Jung Yunho sebagai suamimu?"

"Ya, saya bersedia,"

"Kalian sah menjadi suami istri,"

YunJae saling mengulas senyum mereka sebelum berciuman di hadapan para tamu dan pastur. Ini gila, padahal Jaejoong baru dinyatakan lulus dari SMA-nya sehari yang lalu, dengan tanpa ragu ia menerima pinangan mantan kakak kelasnya – pacarnya selama 6 tahun terahir – Jung Yunho untuk menikah. Ia sangat yakin Yunho adalah seseorang yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menemani hari-harinya di masa depan atau bahkan kehidupan setelah kehidupan di dunia.

Rumah tangga Yunjae sangat harmonis dan romantis, meskipun mereka pasangan yang sangat muda. Di temani malaikat kecil – buah cinta keduanya, Yunjae mengisi hari-hari mereka dengan bahagia.

Sebelum diusia pernikahan mereka yang keempat, Jaejoong mengajak Kim Junsu – sahabatnya untuk tinggal bersamanya. Ia kasihan pada Junsu yang saat itu benar-benar terjatuh hingga kedasar. Setelah perusahaan orangtuanya bangkrut, orangtua Junsu bunuh diri dan Junsu menjadi sebatang kara.

Yang tak pernah Jaejoong duga, hal itu justru malah menghancurkan kehidupan bahagianya. Entah seperti apa cerita persisnya, suatu hari Jaejoong memergoki Yunho sedang berciuman dengan Junsu.

Ribuan kali Yunho meminta maaf pada Jaejoong karena kesalahannya tersebut, namun Jaejoong tak menggubrisnya sedikitpun. Malah Jaejoong mengajukan cerai dengan Yunho.

Yunho marah, ia jadi tak peduli apapun. Ia bahkan membirkan saja emosi menguasai dirinya. Yunho mengikuti semua yang Jaejoong mau, kecuali satu, Changmin – anak mereka. Ia tidak akan mengalah dari Jaejoong tentang Changmin, dipengadilan nanti.

_Seoul, 2013 _

Dug~

Yunho menoleh, bahunya seperti ditepuk pelan oleh seseorang.

"Berikan ini pada Kim Jaejoong." Ujar Park Yoochun – sepupu Yunho, sebari menyodorkan kantong kresek berisi makanan.

Yunho lalu bangun dari bersandar pada pintu kamar dimana Changmin terbaring lemah setelah operasi beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia dengan halus mendorong uluran tangan Yoochun.

"Jika aku bisa, aku tidak akan meminta tolong padamu. Tapi hanya Appa dan Eommanya saja yang boleh masuk menemani Changmin," kata Yoochun dengan sedikit membujuk.

Sedikit terpancing, Yunho lalu menoleh pada Yoochun. Namun belum berucap sepatah katapun.

"Dalam keadaan seperti ini Changmin lebih membutuhkan Jaejoong daripada kau. Bisa, kau membayangkan saat perasaan Changmin saat sadar nanti tak mendapati Jaejoong disampingnya, karena Jaejoong harus tak berdaya setelah seharian tak ada sebutir makanan untuk menjadi tenaganya? Untuk kali ini saja, kesampingkan dulu egomu dan sedikit mengalah-lah demi Changmin." Panjang lebar Yoochun menasehati, sebari tetap menyerahkan makanan tersebut pada Yunho.

Yunho tak langsung merespon, ia nampak berpikir keras untuk ini. Bukankah melalukan apapun demi Changmin juga menjadi salah satu dari prinsip hidupnya saat ini? Jika ia tetap bersikeras begini, sama juga dengan ia melanggar prinsipnya sendiri.

"Kau mengalah tidak akan merugikanmu sedikitpun. Ini semua untuk kebaikan Changmin," Yoochun kembali menegaskan.

Dan ajaib, seolah dinding pertahanan Yunho runtuk pada detik tersebut. Dengan perlahan juga ragu-ragu, tangan Yunho terulur untuk untuk meraih makanan tersebut.

Yoochun tersenyum manis.

"Bujuk dia bagaimanapun caranya. Jaejoong harus makan agar dia tak sakit."

Yunho lalu melangkah pelan untuk, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun barusan.

# # # #

"Changmin-ah, apa kau dapat mengingatnya? Dulu saat kau masih dalam perut Eomma, kau sangat senang saat Eomma mengatakan padamu Eomma sedang memasak makanan enak dan sangat banyak. Kau sampai menendang perut Eomma dengan penuh semangat. Dan Eomma, tidak pernah menyangka setelah lahir kau menjadi monster food. Hahaha…" Jaejoong tertawa dalam tangis. Ia masih setia menemani Changmin yang belum sadarkan diri sambil memegang erat tangan putranya tersebut. Dan terlalu tenggelam dengan keadaan, membuat Jaejoong tak menyadari jika Yunho sudah masuk dan mendengar celotehnya barusan.

Bayang-bayang saat 12 tahun yang lalu, tiba-tiba melintas dihadapan Yunho bak layar besar bioskop. Moment ceria saat memasak Jaejoong mengeluh sakit karena tendangan Changmin yang terlalu kuat pada perutnya, lalu Yunho datang menghampiri mengelus perut buncit Jaejoong dan menciuminya bertubi-tubi untuk menenangkan bayi mereka yang hidup didalamnya.

_"Hari ini kau akan makan banyak, Sayang. Jadi tenanglah dan biarkan Eomma-mu memasaknya untukmu. Anak appa mengertikan?" ujar Yunho 12 tahun yang lalu._

_Secara berkala Changmin pun melemahkan tendangannya, ia kembali tenang. _

_Yunho tersenyum manis dan memuji pengertian bayinya. Ia lalu beranjak berdiri dan mengecup mesra kening Jaejoong. _

Yunho tersenyum kecut mengingat hal tersebut. Moment itu memang indah, namun tidak lebih dari kenangan. Sekedar kenangan yang tak penting digubris dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Bukan karena apa-apa selain hanya demi Changmin, Yunho perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pada Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong," panggil Yunho sebari menyentuh pundak Jaejoong.

"Eoh?" Jaejoong agak tersentak. Ia cepat-cepat menghapus airmatanya lalu menoleh. Dan keterkejutan nampak dari raut muka Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Park Yoochun menyuruhku memberikan ini padamu. Makanlah," Yunho menyerahkan makanan tadi pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggelang.

"Park Yoochun bisa membubuhku kalau kau memakan ini." Adu Yunho.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku makan sementara putraku tak dapat memakan apapun sekarang," kata Jaejoong kembali menatap Changmin.

"A-aku sebenarnya tidak mau membujukmu seperti ini. Tapi demi Changmin, aku terpakasa melakukannya."

Jaejoong sedikit tertarik, namun bukan ia tersentuh. Ia tahu persis Yunho masih membencinya dan ia sendiri juga tetap belum bisa memaafkan Yunho, untuk sekedar menjadi temanpun masih jauh dari bayangan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Lagi-lagi juga karena Changmin, ia harus menahan emosi diam-diam. Setiap bertemu atau hanya mendengar nama Jung Yunho disebut, Jaejoong selalu teringat dengan penghianatan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan menjadi emosi.

"Changmin sangat merindukanmu, setiap malam dia hampir selalu mengigaukan namamu. Dan dalam ketidak sadarannya ia tak mau lepas darimu. Jika kau tak makan akan membuatmu jatuh sakit. Aku tidak membayangkan perasaan Changmin jika dia sadar nanti tak mendapati ada di sampingnya dan malah tergolek lemah juga di rumah sakit."

Tes~

Kembali Jaejoong menetaskan air matanya tanpa sadar. Kali ini ia memang harus mengakui Yunho yang benar. Ia tak dapat menolak tawaran Yunho, dengan agak ragu Jaejoong mengangguk.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. Ia menarik sebuah kursi ke samping Jaejoong duduk.

"Aku akan menyuapimu," ucap Yunho yang mengejutkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melihat serius pada Yunho. Seolah mengerti tatapan tersebut, Yunho jadi agak tingkah.

"Ah… aish. Kau jangan salah paham. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau makanan-makanan ini masuk ke perutmu, dan aku juga tak mau dibunuh Park Yoochun. Lagi pla, tangan kananmu tidak dilepaskan oleh Changmin, bagaimana bisa kau makan sendiri?" Yunho menjelaskan. Sebetulnya tidak begitu adanya. Kata-kata tadi meluncur saja tanpa proses pemikiran di otaknya. Tapi ia tak mau Jaejoong mengetahuinya.

"Arrasso…" lirih Jaejoong agak tersenyum

# # # # #

Sret~

"Kau mau kemana?"

Junsu menoleh, ia tersenyum sinis pada Yoochun yang mencegah tangannya.

"Tentu saja meenghentikan hal yang tak seharusnya," jawab Junsu. Lalu kembali melihat melalui lubang di pintu namun terlapisi kaca. Dari situ, nampak dengan jelas, Yunho yang sedang menyuapi Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kau akan melakukan melakukannya?" Yoochun bertanya lagi.

"Mudah, tinggal masuk dan menghentikan mereka." Junsu menjawab tanpa melihat pada Yoochun.

"Kalau begitu kau yang akan kuhenntikan."

Mendengar perkataan Yoochun tersebut, membuat Junsu langsung melihati pria disebelahnya itu dengan tajam.

"Kau tahukan hanya appa dan eomma Changmin saja yang boleh masuk ruangan ini? Aku akan melaporkanmu pada dokter dan petugas rumah sakit jika kau tetap pada keinginanmu."

Diam-diam Junsu mengepalkan tangan, geram. Dan seulas senyum malah nampak di bibir Yoochun. Apakah Yoochun merasa menang? Atau menang? Tidak, justru ia sangat marah.

Perkataan Changmin beberapa hari yang lalu – saat keponakannya itu curhat padanya, masih terngiang di telingan Yoochun dengan begitu jelas. Dengan lemah bocah 12 tahun itu menangis padanya dan mengatakan betapa ia sangat merindukan ibunya, lalu dengan nada bercanda Changmin bertanya pada Yoochun 'apakah jika ia sakit atau terjadi musibah padanya, dapat mempertemukannya dengan ibunya dan ia bisa melihat kedua orangtuanya duduk bersama?'. Dan Yoochun tak pernah berpikir, Changmin akan benar-benar melakukan hal segila ini. Bagiamanpun, ia akan melukan apapun agar apa yang Changmin lakukan ini menjadi sia-sia.

"Aku juga orangtunya. Sebentar lagi akau kan menikah dengan Yunho." Junsu tidak akan pernah mengalah.

"Disaat seperti ini, kira-kira siapa yang paling Changmin butuhkan? Calon ibu tiri, atau… ibu kandungnya?" Yoochun menyingerai, semakin mengaduk-aduk emosi Junsu.

"Aaah…!" Pada ahirnya Junsu pun berteriak kesal. Matanya pun mulai memerah dan meneteskan airmata.

Yoochun masih nampak tenang dan dengan senyumannya tadi.

"Apa kau bisa merasakan perasaan orang yang calon suaminya malah bermesraan dengan pria lain? Terlebih pria itu mantan istrinya? Apa kau bisa membayangkan sakitnya perasaan itu, Park Yoochun! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti!" Junsu setengah berteriak.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku pikir itu tak lebih menyakitkan dari pada dihianati suami dan sahabatnya yang sudah ditolong dari kondisi paling menyedihkan di dunia ini."

Plak~

Dan tamparan pun melayang di pipi kanan Yoochun. Sesaat Yoochun terpancing, namun secepatnya ia dapat mengendalikan dirinya kembali.

"Jaga bicaramu, Park Yoochun. Aku dan Yunho saling mencintai."

"Cinta? Jika kau benar sahabat Jaejoong, kau tidak akan pernah mengikuti perasaanmu dan menjadi penghianat. Kim Junsu, kau adalah orang yang paling tidak tahu terimakasih di dunia ini."

Plak~

Kembali Junsu melayangkan sebuah tamparan pada pipi Yoochun, bersamaan itu, airmata Junsu mengalir lebih deras lagi. Tanpa bicara apapun lagi, Junsu langsung pergi dari hadapan Yoochun.

Senyuman Yoochun berubah jadi ekspresi penuh kemarahan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

Kehangatan diantara sepupunya, sahabatnya, dan keponakannya di dalam sana. Ia tak akan membiarkan sipapun menganggu mereka. Ia bersumpah demi Changmin.

~TBC~

Sudah tahu kan ini FF terinspirasi dari mana?

Tapi ini aku buat ala aku sendiri jadi mungkin g bakal sama dengan kisah aslinya…

Suka kah? Jika suka aku bakal lanjut… Riview ya?


End file.
